Skakdi (toxor)
The Skakdi were a race of violent, quick-tempered barbarians who hail from the island of Zakaz. History Early History The Skakdi were created by the Great Spirit, along with other species. The original purpose for the Skakdi was to advance scientific understanding and apply it to practical uses for the inhabitants of the world. Mata Nui had gifted the race with various different abilities (for example, Thok could bringing inanimate objects to life). These abilities went hand-in-hand with the knowledge-seeking nature of the Skakdi and helped further enhance scientific progress. Brotherhood's Experiment Before the Brotherhood of Makuta had openly become a force for evil, they secretly sent Spiriah to Zakaz. They saw the potential in the Skakdi's apprehension of science and wanted to use them specifically for their needs. To do this, Spiriah modified a vial which was normally used on calming Rahi and putting them under the user's control. To carry out the plan, the Brotherhood organised a meeting on Zakaz with the lead researchers to discuss a new project. During the meeting, the Toa Hagah of Spiriah and other Toa guards were asked to leave the room due to the project's secrecy. The contingent of Rahkshi were allowed to remain, being Rahi. In the middle of talking, Spiriah suddenly paralyzed all the members with fear. The Rahkshi swiftly moved behind each researcher, a small syringe in their hand, containing the modified substance. Spiriah assured everyone to stay calm, saying that they would be reinstated for the Brotherhood's purposes. The researchers were injected in the back of their necks. A wave of calm spread over the room, the researchers now fully in Spiriah's control, but still able to think freely and continue working as normal. The vial also had one other modification. The effect of the substance could be transmitted to any Skakdi (also putting them under Spiriah's control) via touch, like a virus. Spiriah's final order before ending the meeting was to make physical contact with each Skakdi under the respective researcher's division. Spiriah then left Zakaz with his Hagah (who asked of the success of the mission) and left a cohort of Exo-Toa on Zakaz to monitor. When Spiriah returned to the island, he found his Exo-Toa utterly destroyed and Zakaz as a war-torn remnant of its former scientific prestige. The virus had spread throughout the Skakdi population, but it had apparent side effects on sapient beings. The Skakdi became violent warmongers and had destroyed much of the island in a short span of time. They were also no longer under Spiriah's control, and had started a civil war across the entire island over resources and power. Science was no longer the Skakdi's concern, if it didn't involve more ways to kill their enemies. Spiriah's Toa Hagah had their suspicions but now they quickly realized that this was his doing. They fled the island before Spiriah had noticed and reached the mainland to inform the Toa Council of the Brotherhood's horrific act. In the following days, Chirox appeared before the council on behalf of the Brotherhood to apologize and claimed Spiriah was a rouge agent, and now exiled. As scientific progress was hugely hindered, the Makuta and other factions salvaged whatever remained on Zakaz in the midst of the civil war. Meanwhile, the Skakdi didn't get any calmer. Warlords Mindless battle for power continued over Zakaz for decades until multiple warlords arose and formed factions ending the island-wide fighting. However, tensions were still at an all-time high and warring between factions for power was common, but not as insane as the fighting previous to this. Abilities and Traits Each Skakdi had an ability they could learn to use, through various means of training and research. This was Mata Nui's will for the Skakdi as he wanted them to the largest contributor to science and research for the rest of the known world. There was a wide variety of abilities and powers a Skakdi could posses. Skakdi could also use elemental powers, in conjunction with another Skakdi (of any element). After Spiriah's tampering, the Skakdi developed vision-based powers corresponding to the colour of their armour. This was not part of Mata Nui's plan. Spiriah's experiment also resulted in the Skakdi turning from scientists into insane, vicious, aggressive creatures.